


Obey

by Scezio



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Marking, Stuffed Toys, technically because doll/fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scezio/pseuds/Scezio
Summary: Animals have carnal urges and Tsubaki is of no exception of said rule.





	

Tsubaki had ordered the magician to change into his doll form, Berukia being his subclass and having to follow the orders of his master, complied.

There was a curiosity about it as he watched his beloved master change to his fox form. “Tsubakyun…?” He still didn’t quite get the purpose of his master's orders.

Tsubaki leaned his body against Berukia's as he placed his mouth against the doll's as he watched him frantically kick his legs and make a bunch of commotion about it.

Tsubaki's mouth was warm against his as he let the fox nip and suck at his soft plush body. If Berukia could have physical arousal in this form he would have had a boner, how awkward it would have been but of course, it is his master doing this to him after all.

Berukia's voice squeaked, “T-Tsubakyun… ah… I don’t understand…?” but the fox once again told him to hold his tongue as he grinded his lower body against the doll's.

The soft feel of the magician's plush form against Tsubaki's crotch as he humped him, grinding his cock on the poor doll who could only watch and comply as he watched Tsubaki make expressions of pleasure as he occasionally yipped and lulled his tongue out at the magician as he grinded his cock into Berukia.

Though Berukia could feel no physical arousal currently, he felt very hot as if his face would have been burning up had he been in his other form. Tsubaki's twin tails twitched as he pushed his paws against the doll's chest as he nipped Berukia's cheek as he climaxed, digging his claws into the doll's shoulders as he came.

Tsubaki said nothing as he pulled away from him; cock still dripping with cum, as well as having soaked the magician's lap from merely dry humping him. He felt a bit ashamed in having used Berukia as some sort of toy to hump away at but he hadn’t heard any complaints, only the latter's confusion and flustered protests.

"You may turn back now, Beru,” Tsubaki commanded and Berukia did just as he was told and stared at the Servamp before him who was still catching his breath and watched the fox’s body twitch. Berukia's lap was still very much soaked from Tsubaki's orgasm and his cheek had a mark from where he had been bit.

"Jeez, if you wanted to fuck me you could’ve just…just said so.” He was only slightly pissed that he had not been able to touch himself and that only Tsubaki had been able to cum.

“My apologies, next time?” Tsubaki laughed as he looked up at his scornful subclass before changing back and giving a wave, saying nothing more as he went to exit the room but not before muttering at the door way, “You have my permission to touch yourself, or rather, consider it an order, my dear magician~”

Berukia only looked down face flustered as he heard the exiting laughter, annoyed and turned on he pulled off his pants to which he would have to change anyway.

Berukia huffed as he took out his still aching erection and muttered, “You’re such a bastard sometimes, Tsubakyun.”


End file.
